fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Wants To Be A Trollionare
Originally published August 31, 2013 * Oderyus *HERRO N WELCOM TO.... *'TROLLDIENCE' *WHO WANTS TO BE A *TROLLIONAIRE!!! *'GodzillaFan1' *GLAD TO B HEER! *Oderyus *NAO WIT DE FIRZT QUSTIONZ! *IF DA WIKIA STAFF GETZ HEER * WAT U DO *A) BE POLIT *B) RUN FROM DA COPZ *C) BAN DEM *D) DO DA CHICKEN DANC *E) AAL UF TEH ABUV *F) AAL UF TEH ABUV EGGZEPT *A COZ ITZ FUR PUSSIES *GodzillaFan1 *I WUD PANIC *Oderyus *WRAONGZ *IT WUZ F *U WAZ F *FUR FAIL *DE ANSWR F WAZ FUR *FABULOUS *Oderyus *NEXT QUESTIUM *Oderyus *IF U CHOS TEH KING OV TEH *FUDSZ WHAT WOOLD U CHOZ *A ) BAROCOLLI *B ) STEAK *C ) APPLEZ *D ) POPSIKLEZ *E ) SWEET ROLLZ *F ) I WULD BE TEH KING *GodzillaFan1 *SWEAT RULL *Oderyus *TREEK QUESTIUN *TEH KING OV ALL TEH FUDZ IS BACON *8:27GodzillaFan1 *OH *8:27Oderyus *NEXT QUEZTION *IF YOU FARTED IN AN ELEVATUR WAT *WOOULD U DO *A ) B SHY *B ) B A POOSI *C ) FART MOAR *D ) FLIP DEM *E ) DIE *F ) D AND C *8:29GodzillaFan1 *FLIP DEM *AND FART MAOR *8:29Oderyus *YES *COORRECT *NEXT QUEZTION *IF U WAZ GERMAN WOOLD U SPEK LIEK *DIS... *A ) VAT ZE FAK ARE YOU DOING HERE *VAS YOU CLEANING MY CAMP? *B ) Like a normal person... *C ) YO DAWG WATCHU DOIN HERE *D ) Buy a pokemon. NOOWWW *E ) Like Batman *F ) Like an ice-cream man *GodzillaFan1 *A, C, E, and F. Lol *Oderyus *WRUNG *IT WAZ A *ONLEE *NEHT QUEZTIONZ *IF U KOULD TAIM TRAVUL WAT WOULD BE UR COMPANIONZ *A ) Da Doctor What and his parody guys *B ) The Doctor and his T.A.R.D.I.S and his 69 years of companions *D ) Marty & Doc and the DeLorean *F) FORGOT C *G ) With yo' homies *GodzillaFan1 *MARTY AND DOK *Oderyus *CURRACT *GodzillaFan1 *c: *Oderyus *NEXT QUEZZTIONZ *Oderyus *IF DER WAZ RELIGIONZ *WHAT WOOLD B REEL *A ) JEZUS *B ) ALLAH *C ) XENU *D ) ARCEUS *E ) MAGIKARP *Oderyus *F ) EVILPATRIXXX *G) FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER & EVILPATRIXXX & MAGIKARP *GodzillaFan1 *MEGIKARRPP *Oderyus *NOU *WRUNG *IT WAZ G AN C *NERXT QUAZTION *GodzillaFan1 *K *Oderyus *BAK *FRUM JEEZEENG *NT RLY *GodzillaFan1 *SECKZEY *'Oderyus' *IF YOU WERE TO GET THREE ANIMALS TO TURN THEM INTO A SUPERHUMAN WHAT *ANIMALS WOULD YOU CHOOSE AND WHY *A ) DOLPHIN *B ) WORM JEFF *C ) TROLL *D ) EVIPATRIXXX *E ) FUNGI *F ) PENGUIN *G ) PENGUIN, DOLPHIN, DOG, HEDGEHOG HYBRID *GodzillaFan1UH...... *Oderyus *NEED HALP? *GodzillaFan1YEA *'Oderyus' *WILL YOU CHOOSE WHO WAS PHONE, 10843764912847 - 10843764912847, TROLLDIENCE, SKIP DA *ANSWR? *GodzillaFan1 *10843764912847108437649128471084376491284710843764912847108437649128471084376491284710843 *764912847 *Oh no, spem! *Oderyus *WAT *B SRS *'GodzillaFan1' *TROLLDIENCE *Oderyus *DA TROLLDIENCE TELLZ U: *GO FAK USELF *10:40GodzillaFan1 *SKIP DA ANSWER *Oderyus *U CANT DO DIZ *I R TROLLZ *TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL *GodzillaFan1 *WLL SHYT *MELTING SHIT *FAK U *Oderyus *CHOOZ SOMEFING ELZ *GodzillaFan1 *I COOSE WHO WUAS FONE!? *Oderyus *WHO WILL YOU PHONE *GodzillaFan1 *U! *c: *'Oderyus' *U KANT *I R HEER *GodzillaFan1 *>:c *REGGIE FILS-AMIE *FORM NINTENDO *Oderyus *HE HAZ NO PHONE *GodzillaFan1 *JEFF *TEH KILLAUH *Oderyus *LETSA KALL HIM *GodzillaFan1 *MKAY *Oderyus *Jeff: ..... *Jeff: ..... *GodzillaFan1 *HELLOW? *Oderyus *Operator: This phone is currently deactivated. *GodzillaFan1 *0_0 *.... *That was weird... *I will call again. *Oderyus *Jeff Voicemail: Hey you reached the phone of Jeff! GO TO SLEEP after the beep! *beep* *GodzillaFan1 *Go to sleep? What in fuck's name? *Oderyus *Call somebody else *GodzillaFan1 *LETS CALL FONZIE *'Fonzie': AYYYY! *'Fonzie': GodzillaFan1 my friend! What do you want? *GodzillaFan1 *Why the fuck is there a statue of you!? *I don't even know who you are! *'Fonzie': Because I am awesome! *GodzillaFan1 *I don't care! *Take the fucking statue down! *>:c *Its really annoying me! *'Fonzie': FUCK YOU! *'Fonzie': I HOPE YOU DIE IN THIS GAME! *'Fonzie': Now what the fuck is your question!? *GodzillaFan1 *WHO WAS PHONE? *Oderyus *LOLNOP *DIZ WUZ TEH QUZTION *IF YOU WERE TO GET THREE ANIMALS TO TURN THEM INTO A SUPERHUMAN WHAT ANIMALS *WOULD YOU CHOOSE AND WHY *A ) DOLPHIN *B ) WORM JEFF *C ) TROLL *D ) EVIPATRIXXX *E ) FUNGI *F ) PENGUIN *G ) PENGUIN, DOLPHIN, DOG, HEDGEHOG HYBRID *'GodzillaFan1' *TROLL. BECUASE SO SO SO THE TEH DA TROLL CAN KEN HAZ ASS SUPER DUPUH MEGA UH HA *POWERZ!!!!!!!!!!11 *'Fonzie': It's G man! All of the animals are awesome, but not as awesome as me! AYYYYYYYY! *FONZIE IZ KOORRECT *U R LOST AGIN *NEXT QUESTION *Oderyus *WITCH ON IZ TEH STRONGUST *A ) SLENDURMAHN *B ) JEFF THE TRANNY *C ) JANE THE LESBIAN *D ) HERPDIE DERPDIE *E ) SONIXXX *F ) KERMIXXX *GodzillaFan1 *JEYFF TEH KIYLARUR *Oderyus *WAT *DER IZ NO SUCH ANSWR *GodzillaFan1 *:c *Oderyus *SAY DA CORRUCT ANSWR *GodzillaFan1 *JEFF THE TRANNY *Oderyus *WRUNG *IT IZ JANE THE LESBIAN *AND IF U SEZ MARTY AND DOC *YOU WOULD HAVE GOOTENZ MOAR KASH *GodzillaFan1 *!@#$ *Oderyus *NIIIXT QUAASTIONZ *Oderyus *WHO WAS PHONE? *A ) PEDOBEAR *B ) JUMMY NUTRON *C ) EVILDAVYJONESXXX *D ) RAPEY THE GRAPE *E ) BORIS DA COSMONAUT *F ) WINNIE THE PERV *G ) NOBODY WILL EVAR KNOW *GodzillaFan1 *G *Oderyus *IT WAZ G *COORUCZT *WHO WAS DED AND Y DID HIS/HER SKELETOR POOPED OUT *A ) FUCKY RACCOON *B ) DONKEY KONG *C ) AVATAR AANG *D ) SPODERMAN *E ) DOLAN *F ) GOOBY *G ) SKELETOR *WHO WAS SKELETON? *TELL MEH *GodzillaFan1 *A AUND B c: *Oderyus *WRUNG *IT WAZ A B AN G *NEXT QUESTION *WHO STOLE MAH BIKE *A ) NEGUS *B ) Dark-skinned person *C ) NI**A *WAIT *WAT *U DONT WANT C TO B NI**A *Y *K *ILL CHANGE IT *C ) NEIL ARMSTRONG *D ) LANCE ARMSTRONG *F) FRANK ZAPPA *G) OSAMA BIN-BANGEN *GodzillaFan1 *FRENKEYA ZAPPUH AND OSAMA *Oderyus *YES *COORREKT *BUTT *Oderyus *I WOOD AGGZEPT *Oderyus *C D AN A *NEXT QUEZTION *WHO WOOD U LIEK AS BAWS *NOT FINAL BAWS *WORK BAWS *A ) JAWS *B ) FEMINIST *C ) CAPTAIN RUMMOND *D ) SOAP MCTAVISH *E ) TF2 MEDIC *F ) MEG *G ) KING BOO *GodzillaFan1 *CAPTAYAN RUMMMOOND *Oderyus *YES *SOAP IZ A DANGERUS BUTT COOL GAI *BUTT *HE IZ NOT A BAWS *DAT GUY PRAIC IZ *HE WUZ *BUTT HE FAUND PRAIC *NEXT QUESTOIN FUR KAJILLION TROLLDOLLARZ *WHO IS NEXT *A ) EVILPATRIXXX *B ) LOLSKELETONS *C ) JEFF THE POTATO *D ) SMILE.EXE *E ) BURIED ALIVE *F ) UNITATO *G ) SUPER LUIGI *GodzillaFan1 *LOLOLSKELTONZ AUND LUIGI *Oderyus *NO! *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *....... *YOU'RE NEXT! By Oderyus and GodzillaFan1 You: No shit Sherlock! Special thanks to Arthur Herbert Fonzarelli A.K.A FONZIE! AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Category:Collab Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Loads of Characters Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Shok ending Category:Inside Jokes Category:Chatroom Category:TP Wiki Chatroom Category:2013